


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°2 : « Non-dits »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala, Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'Obi-Wan vient de partir à la chasse au Grievous, Anakin se perd dans ses pensées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°2 : « Non-dits »

**Author's Note:**

> Après Padmé et le chocolat, place à Anakin et ses pensées sombres... du coup le texte ne sera pas aussi léger que la dernière fois, mais j'ai essayé de traiter tous les thèmes dans ce recueil, et tous les formats de textes.

\- Au revoir mon ami, fit doucement Obi-Wan. Que la Force soit avec toi.

Il s'éloigna, et Anakin le suivit du regard avec un petit sourire. Son ancien Maître avait toujours été un pilier solide dans la vie du jeune homme, mais il n'avait jamais réellement compris son apprenti.

À cette pensée, le sourire d'Anakin s'évanouit, et son expression devint soucieuse. Obi-Wan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le tourmentait vraiment... Le jeune Skywalker n'avait pas souhaité s'épancher sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas comment Kenobi réagirait s'il apprenait pour son mariage avec Padmé, et pour l'enfant qui allait naître. Serait-il déçu ? Serait-il en colère contre lui pour avoir transgressé le Code Jedi ? Le dénoncerait-il au Conseil ?...

Anakin aimait espérer qu'Obi-Wan se montrerait compréhensif si jamais il apprenait la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas une qualité que Kenobi avait beaucoup affichée durant les dix années où il l'avait formé, lui qui n'avait jamais compris le besoin maladif d'affection et d'attachement de son apprenti. Obi-Wan avait toujours vécu selon le Code Jedi, qui prônait la paix, la sérénité et le détachement avant tout autre chose, et en toutes circonstances. Anakin n'avait pas été élevé ainsi, et n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter.

Seulement, les circonstances actuelles étaient devenues insoutenables pour le jeune Skywalker. Ses retrouvailles avec Padmé et son impatience de devenir père avaient été gâchées par ces visions dérangeantes – et il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner à cause du secret qu'il était obligé de garder. De plus, il se retrouvait pris en plein milieu d'un conflit entre le Conseil Jedi et le Chancelier Palpatine – à qui faire confiance ?

Anakin, à cet instant, aurait apprécié une oreille attentive et neutre, qui l'aurait écouter parler de ses problèmes sans le juger – juste pour se libérer du fardeau des non-dits.

**Author's Note:**

> Si seulement quelqu'un de bien intentionné avait écouté Anakin sans le juger... la moitié des événements de l'épisode III auraient été évités ! Bon, hélas, pas l'Empire, mais Darth Vader n'aurait jamais été.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ne soyez pas timides :) On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le troisième texte. Bonne semaine ! :D


End file.
